My Ex-Crush's Wife
by Leanne8582
Summary: Futurefic. Chloe POV. Sort of Chloe/Lex. Chloe is invited to Clark and Lois’s wedding reception.


Title: My Ex-Crush's Wife.  
Author: Leanne (Leanne8582)  
Archive: The Bald Truth and fanfiction.net. Anybody else, you can have it as long as you ask first.  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Futurefic. Sort of Chloe/Lex. Chloe is invited to Clark and Lois's wedding reception.  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
Spoilers: Obscura and Tempest.  
Author's Note: I promise that I will have the next chapter of PDA up very soon. This was just an idea that got into my head. Blame the muse. This story is not betad so any and all errors are mine. Feedback please. Enjoy the show.   
  
**************************************   
  
Is there anything that makes you take stock of your life more than meeting your ex-crush's new wife? I mean there really isn't. All through high school, I was secretly in love with this guy. Well, perhaps, not secretly. After all, everyone knew about it, except for him of course.   
  
Then when it seemed like we were finally getting somewhere, Witless, the human jockstrap leaves to be a good little soldier and Lana is suddenly as free as a bird. Perfect freaking timing. Not that I can complain. It's not like he ended up marrying Lana after all.  
  
No, Lana went to Metropolis University and majored in Finance. Good little fiscal Lana. She came back to Smallville and took over Nell's flower shop, and of course, the Talon. Lana (god knows how) got the Talon put in the AAA guide book as a "must see" in Kansas. Now, ever tourist season, Smallville is packed with gawking New Yorkers trying to imagine how we could live without a Saks.   
  
Or I guess I should say 'they.' I haven't been to Smallville since I graduated from high school. I don't know what I'm doing here now. Oh wait. Yes I do. I'm here because Clark asked me to come. Even after all these years, when he calls I still come running. Pathetic.   
  
I didn't go to Metropolis University. I know, a little off topic, but I figured since I filled you in on 'Lana Lang since graduation' I'd give you a heads up on the rest of the gang. After watching Lana and Clark fawn over each other for the rest of high school, I was feeling trapped. And nauseous. So, as the Beverly Hillbillies before me, I 'felt California was the place I oughta be.' I picked up and left for Stanford, all thanks to the fact that I was a Luthor Corp. scholarship recipient. I think Lex knew of my furious desire to move away.   
  
While in the Golden State I had an epiphany. I could either spend my life writing the news, or I could BE the news. So I up and changed my major from Journalism to Political Science. I wanted to help people, to make a difference. So after years of struggle and sacrifice (won't that sound great in my memoirs) I became the youngest senator in California history. Not by much though. I beat out the previous record holder by one month and six days. Big whoopee deal.  
  
Clark didn't go to Met U either. Now that was a surprise. I was sure he'd follow Lana to school, then they'd get married and raise beautiful raven haired children. I would have bet my iMac on it. Instead, Clark said something about needing to find himself. He told me the day before he left that that, and I am not making this up, he was 'meant to do great things' and he 'needed to meditate and discover the proper path.' I told him that he sounded like Lex. Clark didn't think that was very funny.   
  
I got a post card from him once. He was in Hong Kong at the time. Apparently, he found a freighter that was looking for some extra crewmen and he signed on. From what I understand he traveled for five years and eventually got his bachelors in English and a masters in Print Journalism from Notre Dame. In a supremely unfair twist he was able to finish both degrees in four years. I have no idea how he did it.   
  
Clark moved to Metropolis and began to work for the Daily Planet. When I heard I almost called him up and accused him of copying me. I would have except that I didn't end up doing any of those things. It was almost like I had this life plan, but didn't use it so I gave it to Clark. I understand that the Planet is where he met this girl, Lois Lane.   
  
And what is it with Clark and the initials L. L.? His first love is Lana Lang. His best friend is Lex Luthor, and now his wife is Lois Lane. Creepy. No wonder nothing ever happened between us. The only way I could have had a shot with Clark is if my name was Lisa Lambert or something.   
  
And speaking about creepy, what is with Clark's new bride. I mean, I have nothing against Lois personally, but look at her. She has dark black hair and porcelain skin. And underneath all that beauty, there is a blood thirsty pit bull of a reporter with quick instincts and an even quicker wit. It was like she was a combination of mine and Lana's best qualities. Imagine Clark finding a girl that looks like Lana, but with my personality. The chances had to be astronomical. Paging Dr. Freud. I wonder if Lana has noticed it too.   
  
I talked to Lois for about five minutes. She seems nice enough. Like any good reporter, she gave me a solid grilling about the new bills being passed through congress. She seemed particularly interested about the ones concerning solar energy. And I, like any good politician, told her to get in touch with my office and I would be happy to schedule an interview. Having been a reporter makes me an expert in the art of avoiding them.  
  
Pete is here with his wife. I think her name is Chelsea or Kelsey or something like that. She's pregnant again. I understand this to be their fourth. Good for them. I never married myself. I keep telling everyone that I'll settle down as soon I as I can find someone that will hold my interest for more that ten minutes. It hasn't happened yet. Pete is the manager of a factory outside of town. He makes a good salary. Enough for his wife to stay home with the kids.  
  
Even Lex is here. Still looking as devilishly handsome as ever. Luthor Corp, or should I say LexCorp, is the industry leader in almost every industry. Though, from what I understand, Lex seems to be focusing most of his efforts on military technology and Kryptonite research.   
  
Kryptonite, or what we as kids called 'meteor rocks' appears to be from the same planet as Superman. That's interesting, because if they landed at the same time you'd think the citizenry would have noticed a new person. Not that many people in Smallville can fly. I think it was Lois who first came up with the term Kryptonite. Some leagacy. I am one of the few that doesn't think Superman is really an alien. I think he's just another Krypto-mutant like all the rest. Lois seems to think that he's an alien. She's the only reporter who's ever had an interview with him.  
  
I sigh and swirl the ice around in my drink. I resist the urge to check my watch again. Fifteen more minutes and then I am out of here. Back to my hotel, and then, tomorrow, back to Washington D.C. I still don't know why I came. I got the invitation in the mail last week. "Mr. Clark Kent and Ms. Lois Lane cordially invite you to a reception in celebration of their wedding to be held in Smallville on the 18th of May." A full two months after their wedding.   
  
Pete told me that he heard they'd eloped and were having two parties after the fact. One here and one in metropolis. Personally, I would have rather been invited to the Metropolis affair. I look around the room. People from town, people from school. The entire old gang is here except for Whitney. He was killed while serving overseas in the Marines. I take another sip of my rum and coke. At least he went quickly. He didn't have to come back to Smallville and watch his dreams disappear before his eyes.   
  
I need to get out of here. Now. Set my drink down and wish the bride and groom (when did Clark start wearing glasses?) all the luck in the world. Like they need it. I tell Pete good bye and Lana too. Just as I'm heading out the door, a voice stops me in my tracks. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
I would recognize that smug, condescending tone anywhere. I turn around. Yep. It's him. "Lex Luthor."  
  
"Chloe Sullivan. Or should I say, Congresswoman Sullivan."  
  
I smile. "Chloe is fine. So Lex, how have you been?"  
  
He shrugs. "I can't complain."  
  
No, he can't. Besides being the wealthiest man in the world, the years have been good to Lex. He is even more handsome than I remember. "Well, it has been good to see you, Lex, but I have to be going."  
  
"Chloe, why did you come here."  
  
That startles me. Lex seemed to picked up some mind reading abilities between then and now, because he manages to vocalize the one question I've been asking myself all night. Better play it cool. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Chloe. You've hardly talked with anyone, you picked at your dinner, and you spent the whole night in the corner. At first I though you might be jealous, but now I don't think that's it."  
  
I sigh. "I don't know why I came. I guess I was hoping I would feel something. A spark or closure. Anything. Instead I am drowning in an overwhelming swell of indifference. These people, this place, even Clark, they're not my life anymore. I couldn't care about Smallville one way or the other."  
  
Lex smiled knowingly. He held out his arm. "Would the Congresswoman like to take a walk with the Industrialist?"  
  
I look at the proffered arm. Why the hell not. "I would love to."  
  
As Lex Luthor and I walk down the street in the chilly Kansas air talking about Wall Street, the international trade embargo, books that we've read, and the upcoming presidential election I realize two things. One, Lex Luthor is a pretty interesting guy. And two, maybe this is why I came.  
  
The End 


End file.
